Telephone Calls
by Rachynn
Summary: AU/Oneshot/MirSan - She wanted to hear his voice in her ear.


**Phone Calls From Sea  
**By: Rachynn

Disclaimer: I don't own Songo and Miroku.

* * *

"It's huge" Songo said, eyes wide in amazement. 

"I know," her companion boated beside her. "Soon, I'll be on her, sailing away to our better future." He put an arm around her shoulders. She blushed at such an intimate gesture in public.

"I'll miss you Miroku…" she said, almost regretfully.

He squeezed her shoulder a bit, in an attempt to reassure her. "Remember, this is what we agreed on. This is what we want. When I'm settled overseas and have enough money, I'll send for you. Then we can get married and be together."

"I know, it's just that you'll be so far away."

He moved to stand in front of her, one hand on either shoulder. He stared straight into her eyes with an intensity that made her afraid to look away.

"Songo, don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I promise. You just concentrate on work and saving up enough money for a ticket overseas. Know that I love you. We'll be together before you know it."

Then he kissed her.

Somewhere in the distance a whistle blew, signalling a mass of people to begin to move towards the ship awaiting them.

For a moment, they were the only steadfast thing on the dock. They were enclosed in their own corner of paradise as everyone around them fought their way towards the ship that would carry them away to newer and better lives.

Then, all too soon, the moment ended. Miroku hoisted his green cloth bag that contained a weeks worth of clothes and food over his shoulder, looked once more at Songo and then he was gone, swallowed up by the sea of people.

She stood with all the others being left behind, waving desperately as the gigantic mass of metal, wood and glass pulled away from the dock and slowly disappeared from view.

Songo thought that for a moment she could see him waving back to her, his body have slung over the rail, his bright smile shining like a beacon, but she wasn't sure.

* * *

She returned home tired and hungry. She made herself a ham sandwich, but it did little to fill her up. She lay in bed for an unknown length of time, wondering about what possibilities the future held. 

Was the future with Miroku, where they were happy together? Was it where they lived in a real house with a garden and a white picket fence? Would they be living in a world where they weren't third class citizens in a world that seemed to only cater to first class elite?

She would have gone away with him, but they could only afford one ticket in third class. So she'd wait until he sent for her. She'd wait until he found a job and a home. She'd wait until they saved up enough money to scratch out a living. Then he'd send for her, and she would cross the sea herself. Then they'd be together.

Those thought circulated around her head until eventually, they lulled her into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

* * *

Two days later she returned home to her apartment from the restaurant where she worked as a waitress. As she was about to climb the stairs to her single roomed apartment, the lobby phone rang. 

_Ring, ring._

She had intended to ignore it, but the fact that it was still ringing when she reached the first landing made her rethink her decision.

It was late, the sky was dark and the street lamps were lit. The landlords door was shut and she heard no sound coming from the other side. Most of the apartment residents were already asleep. Who could be calling at this hour?

She grasped the phone receiver. It was unusually cold to the touch. She slowly lifted the receiver to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Songo?"

"Miroku?!"

"Naturally. How have you been?"

"Umm… good and yourself?"

"Wonderful. Where you worried?"

"No" she said as she tried to stop her hand from trembling.

"How did you get a phone anyways? I didn't think they had telephones on the ship."

"I've been navigating my way around the first class level. They had some pretty nifty stuff up here."

"Oh. Well don't go getting in trouble!"

"Relax Songo, I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"Who said I was worried?"

Silence. She could almost see the mischievous grin spreading across his face.

"I miss you Miroku."

"I know." His voice seemed sad. "Just remember that I loved you, and only you."

"I love you too."

"I know."

"Goodbye Songo."

"Goodbye."

Click. He was gone. Songo didn't like the feeling of formality that settled in the bottom of her stomach as she replaced the receiver back on the hook.

* * *

The next night, Songo returned home at the same time. The dim lights in the lobby lit her footsteps as she walked towards the staircase. 

_Ring, ring._

She jumped, the unexpected sound startling her. Not as hesitant as the previous night, Songo reached for the phone.

"Hello?"

"Songo! Have I told you how much I love the sound of your voice?"

She smiled.

"Yes, many times."

"Well, in that case, consider this a friendly reminder so that you don't forget. How are you tonight?

"I'm fine. It was quite busy at work tonight, so I'm a little tired, but that's about it. How are you? Enjoying the ocean breeze as it runs through your hair? Your probably basking in the sunlight all day, if I know you."

"Why do you ask? Are you worried about me?"

"You wish."

"So you aren't? Why must you hurt me like that Songo?"

"You moron, of course I'm worried about you! I'll be worried until I hear your ship arrived safely on the mainland overseas."

"Don't"

"Don't what?"

"Don't be worried. I'm fine Songo."

"I'm sure you are but –"

"Listen Songo, nothing would make me happier than knowing you aren't to devastated by my absence. I don't want you to be worried about me."

"Ok… I won't worry. I mean, I'll see you in a few months right?"

Silence.

"Miroku?"

"Right! A few months"

There was something in his voice that she couldn't place. She didn't like it.

"I love you Miroku."

"I love you too Songo, more than you'll ever know. Now, I don't want to keep you up late, you said you're tired. Get some sleep alright? I'll call again tomorrow. Goodbye Songo."

"No Miroku, wait!"

Click. He was gone.

She didn't want him to go. She wanted him to stay on the line. She wanted to hear his voice in her ear. She wanted to know he was safe.

* * *

She got off work a few hours earlier the next day. Despite the free evening, she made her way home as usual. 

She knew something was wrong the moment she stepped in the apartment building. The fact that there were people gathered in the lobby. The way they all turned and faced her when she came in.

It unnerved her.

"What's going on?" she said, addressing the four or five people in the lobby, trying to keep her voice steady.

A tall man replied first. "You mean you haven't heard?"

"Haven't heard what?"

A small child answered her. "The ship. It sunk."

She was confused. "What ship?" There was a clawing in the pit of her stomach. It hurt.

"The ship your Miroku was on." The sad voice of an elderly lady sad.

She gasped. "What?" she reached out to the wall for support.

A woman her own age took hold of her hand and squeezed it. "It'll be alright. Don't worry."

No! They were lying to her. Miroku called her. He said he was fine. He said not to worry about him!

Songo pushed her away. "Don't say that to me, please." She looked at everyone gathered in the lobby. "Were there survivors? There had to be survivors."

The looks in their eyes told her the answer before anyone spoke.

"No. They all sunk." The child said.

Songo sank to the ground. She didn't cry. No tear escaped her eyes. She breathed deeply. In and out.

"That's impossible." She said, smiling. "He called me. He told me he was fine."

The elderly lady came closer. "How did he call you, dear? The ship sunk three days ago. Your man has been dead for three days."

"No, he called me yesterday and the day before that. That phone by the landlord's room. He told me not to worry." Her voice was quiet and scared. Miroku couldn't be dead. He was going overseas. He was going to send for her. He told her not to worry.

"Dear, you must be mistaken." The elderly lady was saying. "That phone by the landlord's room hasn't worked in six or seven years."

She didn't see the pitiful and confused faces of her onlookers.

"No… no… he can't be dead. He can't."

* * *

Later that night, when everyone was in bed, Sango snuck out of her room. She treaded quietly down the stairs towards the lobby. She was determined and it showed on her face. 

They showed her the newspaper, with its hideous title blazing out from the front page. She read the list of the dead. She knew Miroku was gone from her, taken away in a cruel twist of fate.

But still…

She wasn't crazy. She finally understood why he had been calling her.

Even in death, he didn't want her to be worried about him, as she was prone to do. He wanted to make she that she knew. That she knew he loved her.

No sooner had her bare foot touched the cool stone of the lobby then she heard it.

_Ring, ring._

She smiled smugly. He was calling for her, just like he said he would.

* * *


End file.
